


In A Field Of Flowers

by GoldBeau (RaneBeau)



Series: LHLNZ Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Forced Marriage, French Characters, Kid Fic, M/M, Made Up Era, Mpreg, Multi, Royalty, Second Gender, Secret Identity, Secret Society, Taboo, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaneBeau/pseuds/GoldBeau
Summary: Lady El Elouise was happy for his mother, he really was. He wasn't happy that he had to be at court surrounded by Ladies and Lords that care more about whether or not the carrier was wearing an appropriate half skirt than they did if he was dead or alive. He was just a worthless, useless carrier whose only job was marry well for his younger sisters.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Series: LHLNZ Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900651
Kudos: 8





	In A Field Of Flowers

There was really only one way to pass the time during the summer. For the Ladies of the court it was gossiping. They would sit around in their fancy dresses and talk about the going ons of the court. For Louis, a new lady of the court there was nothing more tedious than gossip. His mother was the new wife of the Earl who lived in the castle. His younger sisters were too young to be subjected to that, but he had to. 

He was new to the court. He had to fit in or he would never find a Lord or Earl to marry him. He was already 19 years old. It was frighteningly old to his mother. He was slowly becoming too old to marry or produce children. He mourned for the quiet countryside where he could just read for days. Ladies of the court weren’t allowed to read in public at all. 

“Lady Louis, will you be joining us in the drawing room?” A lady asked him as she passed with a smile. 

He smiled in return with a nod. As soon as her back was turned his smile fell. He wished he could say no. Instead he bit his tongue and followed the lady. His corset was too tight and his half skirt to signify his carrier status was tripping him. He hated that he had to signify his carrier status in the court. In his countryside house he could wear a full skirt and a corset that he liked, instead of one that matched his skirt or signified something about him.

He was glad that his mother found a good husband. The earl was kind and didn’t expect more children of his new wife. He was content with her love. It was everything he’d ever wanted for his mother. So, after grumbling to himself, he put his smile back on and entered the drawing room quietly. 

The women of the court were a magnetic force. Most of them had hair piled high on top of their heads with weirdly powdered faces of makeup that weren’t seen in the country. Louis loved it. They all looked magnificent. 

“Lady Louis of House Tomlinson,” The man at the door called out. 

The ladies all cooed and gasped at his appearance. He felt like he was being smothered in lace as he accepted cheek kisses and cold hand clasps from his new company. At the end of the blurring hug a small hand pulled him to an ottoman and sat him down next to a brown haired man with a half skirt just like him. He had beautiful blue eyes that seemed bored as he sipped at tea. 

“Hello.” Louis whispered to him turning in his chair slightly. 

Before he could accept a reply he was pulled away by a woman with a bright white face. Her painted pink lips were pierced tightly in disapproval. She moved his ottoman closer to her and away from the fellow carrier. Louis felt like a puppet being pulled by strings. 

“Lady Louis, please tell us of your home!” The woman said forcefully somehow still sounding pleasant.

“There is not much to tell.” He admitted, “It’s far out in the country. We have a beautiful field of flowers that grows every spring. Lovely blue and pink flowers that-” 

“Lady Louis, you must always address me as Lady Georgina.” 

Louis stared at the woman in surprise. In his previous home there were no titles unless there was an event that called for it or they were being introduced to someone who could be a prospect or patron. He felt his chest and face burning in embarrassment. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and clutched it like a lifeline. 

“Oh, come off it George. He’s too nice to tell you what a shit you are, but I will.” 

Everyone in the room turned to look at the other carrier in the room. His eyes were lazily staring into the face of the Lady Georgina who turned red under her makeup. Louis tried to move further away from the lady, but he reached out and pulled him onto the chaise that he had been laying on. Their massive half skirts filled the chaise forcing them to be separate enough to avoid touches, though the other held Louis’ elbow tightly. 

“Lady Louis is the son of an Earl now. He’s not to be soiled by you, Lady Niall.” 

“I’m not soiling him, you horse face. He’s being smothered by your propriety and cheap silk. It’s my duty as a carrier to protect him.” 

Georgina turned bright red, “You are uncouth and uncivilized!” 

“You on the other hand are a thief and a murder. You’ve killed a monkey and stolen it’s face!” 

The ladies in the room broke out into hushed giggles. Lady Georgina stood and left in a huff. Louis watched in shock at the display. He was mortified by the exchanging of insults. Even if it was in his honor, he had never heard such uncivilized language. His cheeks felt hotter than the sun as he watched the ladies all giggle. 

He wished that he could get up and just leave. He wanted to get in a carriage and drive back to the manor by himself, consequences be damned. His stupid half skirt was scratching his skin and he was embarrassed. He had been humiliated by Georgina and then made an uncouth hooligan by association by Niall. The little conversations that had been interrupted resumed without pause. Niall resumed sipping his tea ignoring everyone. Louis just didn’t know what to do anymore. 

Much to his thanks, the woman tasked with his integration to court society poked her head in the room. Louis felt relief blossom in his chest as he rose to speak with her. She smiled and led him to a nearby room. 

When they were alone Louis let out a loud sigh and reached behind himself to loosen the skirt. Emmaline turned her eyes away with a cough. Louis couldn’t bring himself to care. He unfastened the skirt with haste leaving himself in only the fanciful breaches that had been provided. He looked at the inside of the skirt and found a length of scraggly fabric along the length of the inside. He pressed the skirt down on the table and started to pull at it.

He was so consumed in the task that he didn’t hear the door open and someone enter until they cleared their throat. Louis shot into a standing position and pulled the half skirt in front of himself to hide his nakedness. The man standing in the doorway was accompanied by the carrier from before Niall. Niall was smirking as he looped his arm with the man’s. 

“Louis, I came to make sure the altercation earlier didn’t rattle you too much, but I see I had nothing to worry about you’re already mad.” 

Louis turned red again, “I apologize Lady Niall. I assumed that this room would afford me the privacy of fixing this garment. I’ll go directly to my room next time.” 

“Pay Niall no mind. He’s Irish.” The man commented easily, “I am Lord Payne, you may call me Liam as long as Lady Georgina isn’t around. Please, continue to fix your garment. We will avert our eyes.” 

The two turned around politely. Louis scrambled to remove the fabric and with the help of his attendant he put the skirt back on. The long belt hid his privates, as the breeches were much too thin, The rest of the skirt left his lower legs uncovered. If he were female it would be highly inappropriate to be wearing such a garment. Their legs were always covered unless in the presence of their spouse. It was a way for carriers to flaunt their higher status as men who could carry children, though not that all thought that way. 

When he was fully clothed he turned back around to see the carrier was peeking at him. His blue eyes were mischievous and curious. Louis turned even redder. The man turned carefully back to him. He looked a little red in the cheeks as well and that made Louis feel better. 

“May I ask what business you have with Lady Louis?” The attendant asked uneasily.

“We were hoping to bring Louis to a small group of lords and ladies that meet regularly at court. A small society of kind people we’ve befriended. We tell stories and such.” Liam explained. 

“That would be good. Lady Louis is new to court and some friends would do him good!” 

Louis bit his lip, but didn’t argue. His mother and the earl would be so pleased. He didn’t really feel like sitting in a room full of Niall anymore than he felt like sitting in a room full of ladies. Still, he put on a smile and nodded silently. He would just have to endure. 

Louis found himself sitting in a meeting not three days later. He sat on a chaise still as a pillar trying to avoid attention as people filtered into the room. He noticed that some of the people wore masks covering their whole faces while others simply wore lace coverings. He was jolted out of his thoughts when a wrap of lace covered his face. Niall’s hands were next to his face and the lace was covering his face like a mask to match everyone else. 

“We cover our faces so that no one can ever say for sure that they saw you here.” Niall whispered in his ear brushing a hand down his cheek. 

Louis felt a shiver down his spine. Soon after Niall had his arm wrapped around Louis’s sitting next to him. He was surprised to see that Niall was wearing a pair of pants. He didn’t comment, but he watched his legs with jealousy in his half skirt. Soon they were joined by Liam who was accompanied by a tall man who looked exotic and beautiful. He was wearing a wrap around his head that turned into a mask with long draping clothing. His mask was dark red like the rest of his outfit, but it was just thin enough that Louis could see a smirk on his lips as he surveyed the room. 

The last person to enter the room was even taller than the exotic fellow. His long brown curls and solemn face made for a striking picture. Louis could feel his heart begin to race. He was gorgeous. His upper face was covered in a wrap of sheer green silk. He could barely see his eyes. 

“Welcome to The Silk Society. We welcome a new member tonight, we suspect that his name is Louis, but who knows?” The man announced. 

Louis felt a rush. They didn’t even mention his last name or his station at all. If he wanted he could wear a full skirt and no one could say anything. They wouldn’t even know that he was a man if he decided to make it look any other way. The thrill of secrecy straightened his back. Niall took notice and smiled at the side of his head as he watched the man with his utmost attention. 

“Tonight to celebrate this accomplishment, we’ll be hearing from Zayn. He’s from far away and he’s always used that to his advantage. The mystery from across the sea.” 

The exotic man stood and sat down in the center of the room. One of the ladies happily moved onto his lap as he was surrounded with cushions and given a drink. Louis held Niall tighter than he thought possible as the man began to speak. 

“My name is not Zayn. I lived in a small country with my mother and father. My mother was white as snow and she missed her home so we went. We traveled to England. There I met a man. His name was R. He wanted me. He loved the way my skin looked in the sun and how it made my eyes look gold. He touched me some times.” The man lifted his hand to caress the woman on his lap presumably the same way he was touched. 

Louis listened to the story holding on to every word. Niall moved even closer to him holding him tightly. The lady had never heard such stories. The man who was “Not Zayn” went into graphic detail of his intercourse with R. Louis was a virgin, as a carrier his virginity was his most valuable asset, but he’d known plenty of carriers and women who knew of sex. He knew of sex too, but he’d never heard it described in such detail. 

Zayn would show us on the girl some of the things he described, the kisses in places Louis never thought could be kissed. His fingers reached under her skirt and made her gasp which made Louis gasp right along with her. He pressed a handkerchief to his mouth feeling the lace on his skin. His heart was pounding in his chest as he leaned forward. 

“I knew you’d like this.” Niall whispered in his ear making him jump. 

Zayn was still describing his encounters with this man, R, so he tried to be quiet, “How? I could not have imagined myself in this seat even yesterday.” 

“There was a feeling.” Niall admitted, “I could feel that you appreciate good stories.” 

“I do.” He admitted in return.

They listened to the rest of the story with equally rapt attention. Niall’s hand never left Louis’ throughout the whole story. When Zayn was finished every carrier and girl in the place was dripping. The men and dominant women were just as entranced. Out of the corner of his eye, Lou could see eyes on him. 

The host took Zayn’s hand lifting him from the floor and in front of everyone he kissed him right on the lips. They kissed long and deep like lovers. Louis could have drooled at the sight, but instead he covered his mouth and averted his gaze politely. Niall laughed, blowing air into his ear. 

“That was a beautiful story. We love it when our exotic prince speaks to us. I speak for all of us when I say we’re jealous of R.” The host told everyone, “Now for closing thoughts why don’t we have our beautiful guest speak to us?” 

The man took Louis’ hand politely and lifted him onto his feet. He gave the boy a spin before pulling his back as close to his front as was possible with his half skirt in the way. When they were pressed firmly together the man leaned just enough to whisper in the younger’s ear. 

“Just say that you liked the story and if you’ll come back.” He told him. 

“I- I enjoyed the story. I want to come back.” Louis said aloud. 

His voice was so quiet it almost didn’t reach the back of the room. The host laughed loudly spinning him around again before pushing him lightly into Niall’s lap. The lady caught him easily. The rest laughed as well when he gasped loudly at the sensation of Niall’s lips against the sensitive skin of his neck. 

The group quickly dispersed. The ones with the thick masks that completely concealed their identity left the quickest. Niall held Louis back until only the host, Zayn, his woman, Niall, and Liam remained. Niall had yet to let the younger leave his lap. Liam sat down next to the two carefully moving the half skirt out of the way. Louis barely noticed when the man unclipped the garment letting it fall from his waist. 

The host removed Zayn’s wrapping from around his face completely so it wasn’t lying below his mouth, but held in the other’s hand. They kissed again while Louis watched. A brief peck of the lips. Niall was watching him watch. He smiled softly like he was watching a child discover flowers. Liam on the other hand seemed to make it his mission to relieve the lady of his clothes. 

“After these meetings the boys all like to relax together. Like with the ladies, but better because we talk freely.” Niall explained. 

“We like to get Zayn to tell us more stories. The ones that he acts out on us. It’s all very erotic.” The host cooed petting the man in question like a cat. 

“Are you married? What do your husbands and wives say?” Louis asked in shock.

The five of them laughed loudly. Niall’s hands clung to the little one's small waist. The laughter sent blood to the man’s cheeks. He was beginning to wonder if living at court was always going to be a puddle of disappointment and embarrassment for him. 

“Zayn and Bianca are married and have been for almost four years. His parents didn’t believe that male carriers were deserving of his son so they made him marry a woman.” Liam explained, “Niall and I are married. It was an arranged marriage that neither of us wanted. I love Niall, but I love watching him be happy more.” 

“I’m actually the only one in our group that’s unmarried.” The host said calmly, “I want children of course. I want to be married, but I love the wrong kind I suppose.” 

“I’m unmarried. I moved here with my mother because she married the earl. I’ve never thought about marriage. It’s just something that will happen to me, I suppose.” Louis responded. 

It was true that it was something that would happen to him, but he had thought about it. He’d thought about the pain that his mother would feel if he was beaten to death for not getting pregnant. He’d also pondered if they’d give him a nice burial when he died in childbirth. That wasn’t the proper way to continue a conversation, even if it was about deviant sexual encounters outside of marriage. 

“Have you slept with anyone? Ever felt the thrill of a lover’s touch out in the countryside? Maybe a farm hand with hands that farm your feelings?” He asked in reply. 

Louis blushed even more, “I would never! I’m much more-” 

“I swear, if you say valuable, I will lose my lunch entirely.” Niall called out. 

“It’s the truth.” Lou whispered, “It’s the most valuable thing about me.” 

The others fell silent. Biance stepped in front of him taking his hand in hers. She smiled revealing dimples in her chubby cheeks.

“I used to think that my virginity was the most valuable thing about me. I was sold when I was fifteen years old. By the time I was nineteen I had changed hands twice. I was still a virgin when I was married to Zayn. He took me into our wedding bed and he held me. He told me that he was so glad that I was virgin. He was so happy that I hadn’t lost my virginity to the men who bought me because that was no way for a woman to lose something that we were taught from such a young age was so precious to us.” She told me, “He told me that he was a homosexual and he didn’t want to have sex with me. He wanted me to find someone who could give me what I wanted and what I needed. He stood with me and protected me through every step of that journey. Unsurprisingly, when I did lose my virginity it was amazing. I never lost my value. I only lost my fear of never being valued.” 

He wiped a tear away silently and nodded. He wished his mother could talk to these people. He wished she could see that there was a different way to live. He didn’t have to marry. He didn’t have to have children. He could just be happy. 

“For three days I’ve been wishing for something so hard I thought I would use all the wishes I would ever get in my whole life.” He told them, “I don’t want to be a wife or live at court pretending my whole life. I want to go back to the countryside and read openly. Read in the garden. Read in the library. I want to wear full skirts with lacey, frilly tops that don’t disclose my status. I want to… I want to breathe.” 

The five of them cuddled around him. He felt gentle kisses on his skin and hands all over him. He felt surrounded by love. His heart swelled. 

“You can come to all of us. We all have stories and wishes. This society is a place for people like us stuck at court. No one will tell anyone that you’re here. You can listen to the stories and that’s fun, but we’re a group of like-minded people first and foremost. You can breathe here.” Niall told him. 

After the hugging was over and Louis was once again perched on Niall’s lap. He felt like a dainty little bird on display for them all to see. His vulnerabilities were all on display. He didn’t have to wait too long before he was pulled to his feet and a wrap was tied around his waist. It was a long skirt with only a clasp to hold it on, but it looked beautiful like a wedding skirt or something someone would wear only to the most fancy parties. 

“I found this yesterday and I thought it would look beautiful on you.” Niall whispered in his ear. 

His husband took Louis’ hand and spun him around. The younger giggled happily. He felt like a princess being doted on by ladies, if ladies were sexual deviants who slept outside of their marriage and told stories about intercourse. 

Two full weeks passed without Louis seeing any of the society members. Even Niall was missing as he sat quietly in the drawing room listening to court gossip. He wished with all his heart that he would see them again, but his mother said firmly that he’d be remiss to make friends here because he would be leaving. Louis thought about leaving with such hope. 

“Louis, the Earl would like you to come with us to meet with the king!” His mother gasped in joy, “You’ve made an impression and he says he’s found you a suitor.” 

Louis’ heart stopped, “He is most generous.” 

The woman nearly floated away with joy as she dragged her son back to his quarters. He was pressed, pushed, and primped into a dress with a half skirt before he could even process the news. A suitor wasn’t anything to be scared of. He could always say no if they asked for his hand. Or maybe the man would see that this was a mistake himself and he wouldn’t even ask. The courting would be short and his mother would realize that he wasn’t court material at all. 

The beautiful white half dress seemed to be made like a wedding dress. His mother seemed so proud when he left the company of his attendant to show her. She hurried him down to the main ballroom where the king sat on his throne. An introduction from the king himself should have seemed like such a blessing. To many it would be. 

Louis felt like a doll that still had the perfect face of makeup, but broken pieces were rattling inside. As he walked down the long red velvet covered hall of the room he looked to the side to see his society friends. He wanted to smile and wave, but Niall was crying into Liam’s shoulder and Zayn was being held by Bianca, his eyes averted into her stomach. He couldn’t see the host, but many of the members were present without masks. 

“Mother, why does everyone look so sad?” He asked in a hushed whisper. 

“It’s jealousy my dear.” 

There was a tall priest standing in front of the king’s raised throne waiting for them. His long robes were meer centimeters from being trodden on by his exuberant mother when she forced him to stop. She kept her arm locked with her sons as they bowed to their liege. 

“I present to you my son. Lady Louis of House Tomlinson.” 

The king chuckled, “A dainty little carrier. Your mother has had many children, do you expect the same of yourself?” 

“I will do my duty to my marriage, of course. My king.” 

A second pair of hands grabbed Louis from the side. With one hand locked by his mother and the other this stranger he couldn’t move at all. He tried not to struggle in front of the king, but fear began racing through him. 

“Mother? What have you done?” He asked. 

“I secured your future and the future of your children. Be still and be thankful.” 

Louis was pricked on the finger and his bloody fingerprint pressed to a parchment that someone had brought out. The curtain separating rooms parted and two men carried a prone form from the halls. After being roughly shoved awake the man lifted his head. Louis had never seen the host without his face covering, but he recognized that strong chin and full lips. 

“Lady Louis, meet my son and your new husband.” The king laughed cruelly. 

The carrier barely even registered when the ceremony began or when it ended. His face was forcefully mushed against Prince Harry’s leaving a smear of blood on his cheek and lips. His legs had given out and his mind was blank. He was married to a prince. The host of the society was the prince. 

The two of them were shoved into a large room. It looked to be a bedroom, but Louis couldn’t be sure. There were no candles or anyone to light them. There were just shadows. The prince was groaning from where he was tossed on the bed. Louis supposed that whatever fight he’d gotten in with his father, he’d lost. They were supposed to lay together in matrimony to solidify their marriage, but the prince didn’t seem to be in any condition for that. Louis definitely wasn’t.

He thought about Bianca’s story. How Zayn held her and released her from the moral constructs of their marriage to find real love. He admitted his homosexuality to a stranger and trusted that her freedom was worth more than his secrets. It was a beautiful story. He wondered how much money his mother and the earl received for his match. He wondered how much he’d receive when he held down his child and forced them to marry a bloody and beaten down prince. 

The carrier hid in the corner of the room behind a wardrobe. His stupid half skirt was ripped from his body and his shoes where thrown at the wall so he could fit comfortably. He could see the door from his hiding place, but it soon became nothingness as he drifted into fitful sleep. 

Louis woke to the sound of the prince moving around his room. He groaned and cursed, but didn’t find him. From Louis’ vantage point it didn’t even look like he was trying. The carrier could feel dried blood on his face and his legs ached from his continued position. The tears poured from his face silently. He forced himself to stay that way until the prince left the room entirely. 

He stopped wishing to see what he thought could be his friends and started wishing for peace. He didn’t want to be married, but he was. He didn’t want to have children, but he would. He calmed his mind. This was his duty. He was a valuable asset to the prince. He would just have to give himself up. 

“Lady Louis?” His attendant asked hesitantly, “Your husband awaits you in the next room.” 

“Yes, of course.” He replied. 

He took a wetted rag and wiped the mess from his face. When he was done there were no tears or blood. The carrier put his wedding dress back on and went to face his husband. The attendant smiled ruefully. 

Prince Harry was sitting in a big chair sipping at a glass of amber liquid when Louis arrived. He had bruises on his lip and cheek. His pale skin looked sickly covered in deep blue and blacks. The carrier tried not to stare as he bowed and lowered himself at his husband’s feet. They sat in silence for minutes while he finished his drink. When he stood up to get more drink Louis quickly intercepted pouring it for him with carefully averted eyes. 

“That was unnecessary.” 

The prince’s voice startled him so much he nearly dropped the whole bottle, “I am pleased to serve you Prince- Husband.” 

Harry frowned deeply with an anger in his eyes Louis had never experienced. He shook like a leaf rattling in the wind as he returned to his place. He couldn’t make his heart stop pounding no matter how he pressed his hand against his chest. 

They continued to sit in silence until Prince Harry had finished two more glasses. When he finally finished he threw the glass as hard as he could at the wall of the study. Louis flinched and bit back a sob as he hid his face. He was pulled off the ground by his arm roughly. He tried not to resist, but he couldn’t help struggling as he tried to free himself from the tight grip. 

“You’re my wife and you’ll do as I say.” Harry yelled as he dragged the carrier from the room. 

Louis cried as quietly as he could as he was dragged through the castle. He felt like a child off to be punished and he didn’t even know what he had done. He was shoved in a small room full of brooms and bed pans as well as other supplies. He could barely breathe. The room was so filled with stench. Before he could cry out Harry shut the door locking him inside with a resounding click that echoed throughout the closet. 

He wanted to beg and plead with Harry. He didn’t know what he’d done. He had tried to be a good wife. He was silent, he poured drink perfectly, and he was prepared to do his duty to the throne. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that Niall was with him. He’d have something disgusting and protective to say on his behalf. Liam would help him press his handkerchief into his nose to block the smell. Bianca would cradle him lovingly like a mother from a story book. In the end, Louis just stopped. They weren’t his friends. They were deviants. A fantasy, like a mother who cradles her children instead of selling them to the highest bidder. 

It felt like time had both stopped and gone on a thousand years by the time the closet door opened. Niall peered into the room until he found Louis. The carrier was still in his wedding dress crouched to the ground desperately avoiding the smell with his face in the corner covered in cloth. The fellow carrier reached in and pulled Louis out. His grip overlapped with the bruise that Harry had left pulling a yelp out of him. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He murmured. 

“I should wait for Prince Harry.” Louis replied struggling, “I don’t want to be in more trouble. I have to be good.” 

Niall forced him to look into his eyes, “Harry is worse than a diuretic horse’s ass for what he’s done already. Do not make him a slave’s master.” 

Louis nodded quietly, wiping his face. Grime came off on his white glove. His wedding dress was ruined. It was stained with mud and waste. It matched how Louis felt inside. He was supposed to be beautiful and elegant, but instead he was stained. Disgusting. 

After almost two whole hours the smell of the closet was off of Louis. He had refused to bath with anyone except Niall and his attendant in the room forcing Liam to stand outside. Then the water did nothing for the smell so he was bathed in the hottest water possible, doused in perfume, and then bathed again until he smelled like flowers instead of dung. Niall gave him a change of clothing as well as a veil to hide his reddened eyes and nose. 

“Can we please be true friends? I’m so tired of being alone.” He whispered to the fellow carrier when they were finally completely alone. 

“Of course we’re true friends Louis. Prince Harry and Lord Payne are the truest of friends. We will have to spend all of our time together anyways.” He replied with a small smile. 

He seemed to realize the battle going on inside Louis’ head. When he’d met Harry as The Host he had marveled at him. There was such untamed power when he spoke. He was a free spirit of love. As Prince Harry he was a cruel and broken master. He didn’t ever want to meet Prince Harry again. 

“Harry is a puzzle. Some of the pieces are sharp and others are dull. When you put them together you find yourself with a flower.” 

Louis didn’t know which piece was the sharp piece. He behaved as a husband does when he’s unhappy, was that a sharp piece? When did he get to meet the flower, Harry, Prince of England and The Host of The Silk Society. He supposed it didn’t actually matter because he was the prince of England’s wife. He would do what needed to be done or he would be killed for the good of England. 

He was taken back to the throne room where he was seated next to Niall. The carrier’s husband sat beside him with a calming hand resting on his lower back. Louis stared at it in envy for a second before lowering his eyes to the floor. Zayn quickly entered the room with his wife trailing behind. He looked more frazzled than he ever had before. His hair was tousled and his clothes rumpled like he’d been wearing them for days. 

Louis didn’t understand until Prince Harry followed. They slept together. His face burned in embarrassment. He tried to draw on that feeling stuck in that pig’s pen of a closet all alone in the dark to punish himself. He should have satisfied his husband instead of hiding like a child. Now, all of the court would know that he was a terrible wife. 

The carrier barely paid attention to the going ons of the court. He was swaying in place covering his face firmly with a fresh handkerchief as if that was going to hold in the tears. He could see his mother across the court holding her husband’s arm with a smile. Louis’ sisters weren’t old enough for court, but he could imagine their little faces so impressed by the lace and fanciful dresses. There was a part in his heart that was so glad to be alone. His sister’s were too young. 

By the time the court was emptying and Niall’s pulled him to his feet, Louis was nauseous at the thought of what he had to do. He allowed the couple to lead him away from the court and toward Prince Harry’s rooms. As he walked in the room he saw the skirt he’d been allowed to try on in the corner along with several other beautiful full skirted gowns. He forced himself to look away. He forced himself to watch as Zayn held his husband close with Bianca watching sadly from the corner of the bed. 

His husband didn’t move as they approached, but Zayn lifted his head. The little one wondered if he felt guilt for shaming him. His chest burned as he stood watching them whisper to each other. Niall released his grip on Louis’ arm making him stumble when his legs wouldn’t support his weight. Liam scooped him up in his grip and said something that Louis didn’t register before carrying him away. 

Louis woke in Liam’s bed. He could tell that it was him because it smelt like tea and books. He wondered how much time the man had to spend in the library sipping tea before he smelt like that so thoroughly. He could feel his nakedness. He was wearing a simple shift under the sheets which woke him up faster. If he had been seen so nude in front of anyone other than his husband… If anyone found out… That familiar panic began to return. 

“Calm yourself Lady Louis.” Liam’s smooth voice commanded, “Your husband is only one room over and he would hurt to hear your suffering. Let me sooth you.” 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. It was like being pressed in a book. He could feel the man’s heart beat and feel his breath on the back of his neck. For a second he relaxed. Then he was pulling away. He sat up using the blankets to cover himself. 

The room looked to be an extension of Prince Harry’s rooms. The light blue and gold followed the walls. The bed was bigger than the one in the main room. It was covered in pillows and blankets as well as Louis’ clothes. He reached for them, but his hand was stopped by Liam’s. His hand was totally engulfed. He wondered if the lord’s hand became so rough from paper cuts or the tea. 

“I must get dressed. It’s improper to be seen by anyone who isn’t my husband.” Louis said sharply. 

He heard Niall laugh before he saw the carrier. He pounced onto the bed forcing Louis closer to his husband to make room. He was sandwiched between them like jam on two halves of a biscuit. The carrier was wearing men’s trousers again. He looked red in the face from laughter and happiness, though Louis couldn’t think of a single thing he could have been happy about. 

“We’re all improper here. Besides, your husband is a tart and a pile of dung all at once. He can handle you being embraced.” Niall told him. 

He wrapped his arms around the fellow carrier and then prompted Liam to do the same so he was thoroughly wrapped in them. Niall smelt like alcohol and something else though Louis couldn’t put his finger on it. He wondered what he smelt like. If it was two things like them (tea and books, alcohol and something else) or if it was just one thing. As he stared at the ceiling he thought a lot about wondering as well. Did everyone else wonder half as much as he did?

Before he could even register that he was tired, Louis fell asleep leaving the couple watching him. Niall caught the eye of his husband sadly. He nodded his head and the two left the room to speak without waking Louis. Liam held his wife close as they talked in hushed whispers.

“What will happen to him?” Niall asked. 

“I think that for Louis’ health and happiness, Harry and Zayn will have to seperate. The carrier is too fragile for the kind of relationship that Zayn and Bianca have. He wasn’t trained for this, he wasn’t even told about it until it happened.” 

“They made him kiss Harry’s bloody lips. I saw it. He was crying so hard I thought he would throw up.” 

Liam held Niall even tighter, “We’ll help him. I swear we will. We won’t leave his side.” 

“We should take him away. Like a honeymoon, but Harry’s not invited. Just us. We could get him a hunting dog to protect him. Maybe we should get three hunting dogs.” 

“Niall, we can’t kidnap the prince’s consort. But I think a hunting dog would be a nice wedding gift.” 

Niall sighed, “We can’t let him near Harry while he’s like this. He shoved him in a closet that smelt like death and left him there for hours. If I hadn’t found him it could have been days. Louis doesn’t deserve that.” 

“We’ll protect him, but Harry is also our friend and we know him. We know it won’t ever happen again.” 

The two stood in silence for a while longer before returning to the room. Louis was still asleep on the bed with his hair framing his delicate face like a halo. He looked like an angel. All soft edges and warm colors. Niall climbed back into the bed beside him on top of the blankets, careful not to disturb him. He ran a light finger down the carrier's cheek before pressing a light kiss to his lips. Oh, how he wished he could kiss him for real. Carriers weren’t supposed to like carriers. 

Liam gave him a sad look as he crawled back into the bed as well. No one on this earth knew Niall as well as Liam did. They were best friends and Niall did love him. He knew that Niall had a preference for carriers. It was like homosexuality, but he wasn’t attracted to men. He was attracted to the way carriers blushed, the way they wore skirts and half skirts, and most of all the way they orgasmed. It was bliss, pure drugs to him. 

Liam didn’t understand at first that he just couldn’t be with him on that level. He didn’t want to have kids, he wanted to get someone pregnant. He had thought about going to a witch doctor, one that could change the genders of men and women. He wanted to be normal for so long, but Liam started to understand. He realized how much he was hurting his wife by restricting him to the life he wanted. They’d met Harry after they’d started to talk more and work things out. Harry introduced them to Zayn and The Silk Society. They had been happy for so long. It was like the cosmos trying to balance things out with a tragedy. 

Louis didn’t wake until it was night time again. He had been married for a full day. Niall and Liam still surrounded him. Niall in his fancy breeches and Liam in his proper shirt with fancy buttons. He tried not to move, but it wasn’t long before the two of them were waking as well. Liam helped him upright and helped him dress in one of the long, full skirt dresses he’d noticed earlier. 

He was sure he looked like a proper princess, but he felt like a child dressing up in a woman’s clothes. Thankfully since he’d rested he didn’t need constant support to stand. He could feel the embarrassment flooding back in at the thought. He hoped that the red of his cheeks didn’t clash with the light, beautiful pink of his dress. 

Louis didn’t think to wonder why he was being dressed in the middle of the night until his face was being wrapped in a pink gauzey fabric. He was almost completely concealed except for his mouth which he always covered with his handkerchief anyways. He couldn’t summon the will to feel anything about attending a Silk Society meeting. He just did his part to walk while the couple led him to a near empty room and then to a chaise to sit on Niall’s lap while Liam sat beside them. 

He could help the flinch when Harry entered the room. He cowered on Niall’s lap. The prince didn’t even look at his wife. The carrier trembled and averted his eyes as well. 

Harry stood in the center of the room with none of his usual flair, “Today is a special society meeting. The great King of England has ordered my marriage. To a weak, useless carrier who has never even been touched. I’m to bed him and have the children the king needs to further his great line. So, this will be the last Society meeting until my duty is fulfilled. To close us out, the bitch himself will speak.” 

The prince grabbed Louis’ arm in his tight grip and yanked him to his feet. He could see Niall trying to protest, but Harry was the prince. As soon as the carrier was standing on his feet in the center of the room Harry left him there sitting down next to Zayn with a smirk. 

Louis was proud of himself for lasting a full minute standing in front of the masked crowd trying to come up with anything at all to say to them. After a minute of trying and failing Louis collapsed into tears. He felt like he could fill an ocean full with the amount that he’d cried. Niall led him away from the room in a hurry. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but he could hear yelling in the background. 

“I thought you said that he would never be so cruel again. You said we’d protect him, but you lied.” Niall suddenly hissed. 

Louis was swept off his feet and held to Liam’s chest. He continued to sob as he clung to the man. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. Weak and useless that’s all he was. It was all he ever would be. 

“Put him down.” 

Louis recognized Harry’s voice and dug his nails into Liam’s shoulders. When his feet touched the ground he clung tighter. He felt a pressure on the back of his neck. It was like he couldn’t breathe, but air was filling his lungs. He tried to resist, but the hand pulled him away from Liam until his back was completely pressed to Harry’s front. He remembered the last time they were in that position and how exhilarating it was. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ throat, “Tonight you fulfill your duty as a wife. No crying and no hiding.” 

“Please, one more day and I’ll be ready. I promise. One more day.” Louis pleaded. 

“This is what you wanted. This is what you asked my father for. This is why the love of my life won’t look me in the eyes for. You had a day.” 

He stopped struggling, “Yes, Husband.” 

He let Harry lead him to his bedroom trying not to see the looks on Niall and Liam’s faces. This was how he was going to lose his virginity. His most valuableable asset. He had bruises, the memory of being locked up and alone, and he was accused of wanting this. Weak and useless. If he just stopped struggling now maybe Harry wouldn’t make it hurt too bad. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he was helped to undress. When he was in nothing except his shift he laid down on the bed. Harry stood over him looking down at him. Louis was struck by how worn the prince looked. His face was still battered, his eyes were red and blurry, but most of all his shoulders looked like they carried the weight of the world. 

“You’re gonna give me a child. A son. Then you’re gonna leave me and Zayn alone. You can have whatever you want, just leave us alone.” 

“Can I go back to the manor? I want to raise my children there. With the flowers and the books.” 

He could picture it in his mind. A little boy with Harry’s curls and his blue eyes running through the field behind the house picking flowers. He could be a mommy. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. He would name him Charles. Charles Edward. 

Louis could hear Harry’s sobs as he laid there waiting. The cold air ruffled his shift, but he ignored it. When he finally felt a hand on him he flinched. He tried to keep still, but couldn’t. He didn’t want this. 

Harry wrestled him higher on the bed. He couldn’t fight him. They were both sobbing hysterically. Louis didn’t stop until he realized that Harry had curled up behind him. He was holding him close crying into his hair. He hadn’t even undressed himself. 

“I’m sorry, Louis. I’m so sorry.” 

Louis could smell the alcohol on his breath. He remembered when his father used to drink. He would get angry and smash glasses scaring everyone in the house. His mother would placate him, promise him another son. One that wasn’t weak or useless like a carrier. If he wasn’t a carrier like Zayn then maybe Harry would love him. He would take his virginity gently and they could have been married in a beautiful chapel. 

When Louis woke again it was morning. Harry was still wrapped around him, but Zayn was standing beside the bed. He looked like Harry looked last night. His eyes were red and he was holding a whole bottle of that amber liquid he and Harry seemed to favor. When he saw Louis watching he put the bottle down and crawled across the bed. He laid down facing him. 

“How was it?” He asked. 

“He cried. He held me. He-” The carrier sniffled. “He didn’t do it. I told him it was fine. He said something about leaving you alone that I’d gotten what I wanted, but when I told him I just wanted to go home he cried. I don’t understand what is happening. I didn’t ask for this. I don’t- I don’t want- I don’t even want to be here.” 

“The marriage was arranged, weeks ago. We were found out and Harry resisted when he was told that’s why he was bruised at your wedding. We thought it was a scheme after you came to a society meeting.” Zayn told him, “We thought you were conspiring to break us up.” 

“I would never ever do that. I don’t want to be married. I don’t want to die in childbirth. I don’t want to be tainted or weak or useless.” 

Zayn could see that the carrier was getting worked up. His face looked like he hadn’t stopped being worked up since it happened. The image of Louis being carried away sobbing with blood on his face from being forced to kiss bloody lips, it haunted his mind. He didn’t believe it when Niall told him. How could the one person with the most to gain be innocent? 

“You’ll never be weak or useless. You’ll never be tainted.” 

Louis curled in on himself and sniffled. Zayn could see that he was holding back tears. He reached out a hand and brushed the little one’s cheek gently. He was beginning to wonder how he’d managed to dream up this villain out of a sweet carrier he’d only met once. 

“I’m sorry. I was so scared that I’d lose Harry. I made you a villain in my mind. I’ll make sure that he pays for what he put you through these last few days.” He whispered. 

“It’s okay. He did nothing that wasn’t in his right as my husband.” Louis forced himself to smile, “I will never stand in your way. I just wish I had what you have.” 

“He’ll pay for what he did regardless.” 

Louis nodded. He slowly pulled himself out of Harry’s grip and over to where his clothing had ended up. Zayn followed him off the bed and helped him into the beautiful pink dress. When he was fully clothed he slowly and carefully made his way to his own rooms. His legs were still weak and his heart was doing all sorts of aerobatics in his chest. He felt poisoned. 

Louis spent the day in his room. He wrote letters to his sisters and cried in the privacy of his space. He was happy to be alone finally after days of fear and constant pressure. He was drifting off to sleep when the door opened and he was shaken awake. Niall’s bright blue eyes looked hard as he dragged Louis out of the bed and pushed him into Liam’s arms. 

“We’ve got a carriage and we’ve got your clothes all packed. Stay quiet.” Liam commanded. 

Niall started picking up things from the bedside tables and Louis’ desk shoving them in the bag he was holding. He grabbed the letters to his sisters and paused. He turned to Liam and showed him. 

“Lou what’s in these?” He asked. 

“I told my sisters what happened, that I was married, but it was fine. I was fine. Why?”

“Write different ones. One to your mother to say how unhappy you are and one to Harry. Tell him you’re sorry, but you don’t want to be married. You’re running away and you don’t want him, he shouldn't look for you.” 

Louis sat down at the desk and started writing. He told Harry that he was running away. He expressed that the events of their first day of marriage ruined him. He just told the truth leaving out the parts that might incriminate Harry or Zayn. He wrote a quick letter to his mother. He wrote how angry he was that she would force him into a loveless marriage just like the one he was born into. He handed the fresh letters to the couple and watched as they quickly sealed them, not even waiting for them to dry before they were dragging him out of the room. 

By the time they got outside Louis was laughing quietly. He pulled on Liam’s arm happily as they approached the horses. He’d always loved the horses that lived in his stable. The stable boy and horse master were excellent and taught him how to feed the horses apples and carrots without getting bit. He wondered if where they were going had horses. 

He was loaded into the carriage straight after Liam. Niall sat by the door and they instructed him to keep his head down. They had told the king that they needed a trip so if someone saw them riding out there wouldn’t be alarm. If Louis was seen there would be a hunt for all three of their heads. Only Prince Harry could ever positively associate the carrier with the couple and if he did he’d have to explain how he knew exposing the society. 

“Where are we going?” Louis asked quietly, “Will there be horses?” 

“We’re going to visit Liam’s mother. Her estate is almost as large as Zayn’s. She has horses and hunting dogs. We were going to give you one as a gift, but after what Harry did…” Niall sighed heavily, “We were supposed to protect you and we couldn’t so now we’re taking you somewhere you don’t have to worry about being protected because you’ll be safe.” 

“Harry didn’t do anything.” Louis admitted, “He scared me really bad and I think he left a bruise, but he just cried. He didn’t touch me.” 

“What he did to you, whether it ended in your rape or not is unforgivable. I am sorry to say that he was ever my friend.” Niall replied, clenching his fists in rage. 

Both Louis and Liam reached for the carrier covering his hand. The little one giggled softly at the feeling of his hand sandwiched between the two. He felt giddy with the knowledge that he was escaping court. His mother didn’t know where he was. That never happened. He had never been far from her side as her oldest child. 

He put his head on the seat between the two men and closed his eyes. It would be an eventful night. He had spent all day thinking of what his future would be like. A child that would tear his body in half then force him to raise it. A husband who drank and cried thinking of the lover that he wished he had instead of his wife whom he hated. Now, he saw a horseback ride through a field of flowers with a small girl when he was a bit older and his body was stronger. He saw a faceless man who kissed him softly on the lips pouring his love through it. The life he wanted. 

The journey lasted three days by carriage and one on horseback just the three of them while their footman took the road putting him almost a full day behind them. They would have to spend a day in old clothes until their luggage arrived, but they wouldn’t have to ride on the main road and risk getting caught. Louis was positively ecstatic. His horse was named Long Ride, but the carrier secretly called him Freedom in his head. 

“Everything is so beautiful!” Louis giggled happily as they trotted along. 

“You are an odd bird.” Liam responded smiling, “You’ve come to life now that court is behind us.” 

“Oh, I can’t wait to wear full skirts again. Does your mother’s estate have books? I just adore french books. Their language is like love poems even when you’re reading fishing charters.” 

Niall smiled and shook his head, “The estate does have quite the extensive library, but I don’t think Liam’s mother reads french fishing charters.” 

“That’s okay! I’ll read anything, I promise. Back in the countryside manor I would spend days in the library. I would just get lost in the volumes upon volumes. My mother had a signed copy of ‘'The Manor In Which We Live’' by Gulianna De Rose. It was so profound. You’ll have to send for my copy some day. It really is the most beautifully written piece!” 

Louis went on talking about all of his favorite books, including one that taught him how to identify the flowers on the property. He was like a completely different person. Niall couldn’t help admiring the way his face lit up like the sun. He was so animated when he spoke that the fellow carrier was afraid he’d fall off his horse. When he caught Liam watching him watch Louis he averted his eyes, but his husband showed no disapproval. He had long suspected that he’d noticed Louis in the way he sometimes noticed carriers. 

The road was short and filled with trees. They were deep in the forest where Liam grew up. He’d learned how to hunt in these woods. He knew every inch of them like the back of his hand. He led them through the safest path that concealed them from the main road. If anyone came looking they would know that Liam knew the woods, but they’d probably assume he’d think of the carrier’s safety first. None of them could follow him anyway. 

Niall pulled back his horse so it was even with Louis’ and Liam’s led in front. He had a dagger across his lap just in case. Liam similarly had a short one handed sword in a sheath against his leg for easy access. Louis was unaware of the possible danger besides falling off his horse, which he almost did when his hand gestures got too wild. Every noise made their eyes jump to him. He was their first priority. Safety be damned. 

Thankfully they arrived at Liam’s mother’s house with no incidents. She greeted them personally at the door with a side hug and a tiny kiss on the cheek before disappearing. She did hand her son a letter addressed to herself before leaving which Liam hid quickly in his breeches. 

The three of them walked around the manor in awe. Niall had visited before and Liam obviously knew every inch of the place, but Louis’ awe was addictive. It struck awe in their hearts to see him genuinely happy. 

“You grew up here?” He asked, “It must be three times the worth of my old manor.” 

“My mother was a consort to the king before she settled and had me with her husband. We were well cared for.” 

“The consort to the king? That must have been hard.” 

Louis suddenly looked down like he was remembering something. It only lasted a second, but Niall was quick to react. He wrapped his arms around the carrier and whispered sweet nothings. The younger immediately relaxed smiling. His face pushed into Niall’s neck tickling him with his hair. Liam smiled at the image. 

Louis really was the perfect carrier. He was so sweet and open. He was small and soft, but so strong it wasn't believablable. He was beyond beautiful with those bright blue eyes, soft brown hair, and pretty pink lips. For a second, Liam wished that he could be his. Then he would catch a glimpse of Niall’s face when he looked at Louis and he would just be so happy there was no way that he would even try to pry them apart just for a fraction of the love they could share. 

The first night in the house Louis crawled into the bed alone hoping that he would wake up and he wouldn’t be alone. It was selfish of him, he knew that, but he just wanted to be held. He was weak. 

“Louis?” 

The carrier rolled over to look at the door and saw Niall standing there hesitantly. Louis waved him over and made space for him on the edge of the bed. They laid together in silence before Niall reached out to brush back his hair with a sigh. 

“I wish I had half of your strength, Louis. I wish I could be so happy to be alive.” 

Louis blushed, “I’m weak and useless. You shouldn’t want to be anything like me.”

“I don’t want to be anything like you, I want to be with you.” 

Louis recoiled in shock. He sat up in the bed and turned away from Niall. His face was burning with embarrassment and his chest was burning with fear. He could feel Niall’s grip on Harry’s bruise pulling him out of the closet and then the castle. Louis better off alone. If he was alone no one could hurt him. 

“Maybe I should move on. Just keep moving while you guys stay here so if someone comes looking you don’t get into trouble.” 

Niall didn’t say anything. He rolled off the bed and stood silently with his back to Louis. The little one wanted to look over and see how ruined Niall seemed. He wanted to look over and see him smile. He wanted to hear Niall say, “I was just kidding, I don’t expect anything from you.” 

“Maybe Liam should go with you, just in case.” 

“No, no. I want you both to stay right here. Safe and sound.” 

“My mind mind is never more sound than when I’m next to you.” 

It was barely a whisper, but Louis heard it loud and clear. His heart pounded in his chest. He had never even heard of a carrier falling in love with another carrier. They just weren’t compatible. They both needed things that the other just couldn’t provide. The more Louis thought about it the more he knew could go wrong. Niall could turn into Prince Harry. No one ever thought the gentle prince would be so cruel to his wife. 

No one would suspect that a carrier could be cruel. No one would suspect that a carrier could hurt someone he loved. Louis knew all too well that people found a way to surprise you. He put a hand on the bruise on his arm absentmindedly. 

“You’ll find peace here with Liam. You have this whole beautiful estate to yourself here!” Louis smiled at the wall in front of him blankly. “You’ll have to read all the books for me.” 

Niall didn’t say anything more. He just walked right out of the room slamming the door closed behind him. Louis flinched at the noise covering his mouth. He was in his pajamas, but instead of returning to bed he frantically put all of his clothes back in his case. It was such a small case he was sure it could be tied to the back of a horse. 

When his stuff was back in the case he carried it out of the room to the front door. He didn’t even know how to get to the stables. He left the case on the front step and walked around the giant manor in a daze. When he finally ran into a servant of the manor he was nearly blue. 

“Lady Louis?” He asked with a frightened expression,”What are you doing out here? You’ll catch your death.” 

“I need to go. I-I need…” Louis stared blankly ahead, “I need to get away.” 

“I’m going to call for Lord Liam and Lady Niall. Come inside with me.” 

“I need to go.” 

The servant took him by the hand and led him back toward the door. When he saw the box of his belongings he tried to pick it up and walk away again, but the servant was firm with him. He was led to the main room where the servant was able to call for help. Liam and Niall ran down the stairs frantically. The carrier still had wet cheeks and reddened eyes. 

He wrapped his arms around his love trying to warm him. He felt a shiver when he touched his freezing skin. Liam found a blanket and tucked it into the empty spaces. Louis still couldn’t respond. He just stared blankly ahead. 

“I need to go.” He murmured. 

Niall sobbed, “No, my love. Please don’t go.” 

The two ended up laying together in the drawing room. Niall held Louis closely pressing him into the couch so he didn’t fall off. Louis put his face in Niall’s neck while Niall pressed his nose to the smaller’s hair. Liam went up to bed knowing that his wife would take good care of the younger carrier. They would be okay together. 

Niall woke up to a shadow covering his face. He opened his eyes slowly expecting to see Liam. He nearly fell off the couch when he spotted the Prince of England. Harry scowled and grabbed the back of Niall’s shirt. He yanked the carrier off the couch. 

Niall fell with a yelp and nearly brought Louis with him. The little one woke with a start. Harry pulled Niall to his feet. 

“What did you think was going to happen? Did you seriously think you’d get away with this?” The prince asked. 

“Harry!” 

The blonde was on his knees kneeling before his prince. Louis was frozen in fright even as Liam thundered down the stairwell. He was held back by Harry’s guard. Harry just stared. His green eyes were wide and burning with contempt. 

“This is what you do with my wife? You run away with him and live happily ever after in your husband’s manor. How disgusting.” He said balling his fists, “We were friends. You chose him over that?” 

“I chose nothing over our friendship. You chose to hurt the person I love over our friendship, my prince.” Niall responded with just as much anger. 

“You think you love him? You think you love that heap of nothing in a pretty skirt?”

“I love a brilliant, passionate carrier who would do anything to be a good wife for you. He wouldn’t have to lift a finger to be perfect for me.” 

Harry lifted a hand to strike Niall across the face. Louis could barely think before he was off the couch wrapping himself around the carrier. He was nearly vibrating in fear as he kept his back to his husband protecting Niall’s body with his own. The only sound left in the house was the sound of his ragged breathing as he anticipated the blow that never came. 

“Lady Louis, move.” 

“I-I can’t let you hurt him.” 

Louis started to cry silently, his tears dripping down his face into Niall’s hair. From the day they met Niall had defended him, protected him. He’d dragged him from hell twice and asked for nothing in return. Just his company. He’d loved him when he was weak and useless. 

“I’m not going to hurt him. Step away.” 

Harry gently grabbed the carrier by the arms and tried to pull him away. Niall’s hands wrapped around the younger one’s waist so they couldn’t be separated. Louis could feel his tears seeping into his shift. How did he not realize? He could feel the love pouring from the carrier straight into his bones. 

With the help of Liam, Harry pulled the two of them apart. Niall rested in Liam’s arms sobbing silently and Louis shivered in fear from Harry’s. Harry’s hands were so large they felt like they could engulf the whole world wrapped around him. He couldn’t escape. 

“I’m so sorry Lady Louis. I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I get so angry. I just want to be with my love and my father ruined both of our lives.” Harry whispered to him. 

“I don’t love you. I don’t want to be with you. I want you to be happy with Zayn. I just want a little girl and a house with flowers to live in with… with Niall. I just want to be happy.” 

“I want you to be happy too. I’ll buy the countryside manor. We’ll move there for a year and when you’ve had our child I’ll move back to the castle. If my position requires another child I’ll return, but I’ll leave you three alone. I promise this to you my wife.” 

Louis’ shaking eased and he smiled at the thought. He could raise a little girl or boy with Niall. He could learn to love like Niall. Liam would protect them. Maybe he would find a beautiful girl who loves him the way Niall loved. They could be a family. Harry and Zayn would visit and the children would call them both Uncle. Liam would be Father and he would be Mommy. Niall would be Papa. It just sounded too good to be true. 

“What about your father?” 

Harry looked Niall right in the eyes, “Why do you think he forced me into marriage? He found Zayn and I together. He had the guards beat me and then he forced me to marry so I wouldn’t shame him with my brokenness. With my weakness.” 

“So you won’t let him hurt Louis?” 

Harry looked down at the carrier in his lap. For any other man it would be a dream come true. He was naked and so eager to please in any way, but he was just holding a person. He didn’t have golden eyes or beautiful tanned skin. That shy smirk that his love hid behind. Louis had none of it. He had none of Harry’s love. 

The prince felt nothing except the ever growing pool of guilt building in his stomach. If what Louis needed to be happy was a house in the country to raise their children with the one he really loved that was easy. What Harry needed to be happy was forgiveness for what he had done and that was far harder. 

-

-

By the time Maura Anne Styles was one year old Harry returned. Louis had gotten plump after his daughter was born. He had rounded out well and Harry was struck by his beauty. His hair had lightened and he saw his husband his smile had become brighter over time. 

“Louis! You look amazing!” Bianca nearly jumped out of the carriage as they approached. 

Zayn smiled and held her back until the carriage stopped. When it had stopped they both jumped out together like twins, they were so in sync. Harry smiled at the sight and smiled even brighter when his wife’s lover came into view. Niall came out of the house carrying their daughter on one and a little puppy on the other. 

“Zayn! You’ve returned with Harry?” The older carrier asked. 

Niall had gotten taller. He’d taken to wearing men’s clothes all the time while Louis had begun wearing women’s clothing. He looked like a proper gentleman. No one could tell that he was a carrier just by sight. Liam followed shortly behind. The man was nearly unrecognizable. He was wearing giant spectacles holding three books against his chest. He had grown an unruly beard that he never even tried to tame. 

“Harry decided to stay longer this time. If you don’t mind that is?” 

Bianca had already pilfered the baby from Niall leaving him with the puppy and his arm around his love. They’d been steadily growing more in love for the past two years. Harry could see it in the way Louis nearly melted into a puddle with happiness when Niall’s soft lips grazed his cheek. 

They invited them into their living room. It was filled to the brim with flowers. Louis had created little pots that he’d planted in. The more sensitive plants that needed more attention he kept by his bedside so he could tend to them even in the middle of the night. He was so attentive to his flowers it made Niall jealous sometimes. He wanted to throw those pots out into the field and crush them beneath his feet. Then Louis would smile at him and prattle on and on about some new seeds he found or Liam told him about some plant he read about and he just had to have. 

They were happy. Maura was growing like a weed and Louis showered her in just as much gentle affection. Harry was so pleased that his first child wouldn’t be the son his father wanted to mold into a heartless king. Instead he was blessed with a beautiful gentle daughter. 

The prince took his daughter from Bianca’s arms and held her. Her honey brown curls tickled his nose. He had cried the day after she was conceived. He was so tired of trying and Louis was breaking inside with every night that went by. It was a horrible, horrible time for both of them. This end result, this fruit of their labor had made up for all of it. 

They would have to do it again. His father would have Louis killed if he couldn’t produce an heir and Harry would never let that happen. For now, this was enough. He held his daughter close smelling her sweet skin. She laughed and wiggled in his grip. 

“We would be delighted for you to stay a while. Our family always needs more members.” Niall responded as they sat down. 

He put a finger under Louis’ chin and kissed him gently. The carrier’s eyelashes fluttered as he leaned in for more. They looked amazing together. With the six of them and the baby they were a good looking family. Harry felt a bit of excitement grow in his chest at the thought of living here. He’d dreamed of it the whole year he’d been away. He didn’t think this was his dream, but now he wanted to escape it all and join a family. 

“What if…” Harry started softly still smiling down at his daughter, “What if we wanted to stay forever?” 

Louis stared at him in shock. His hands started to shake. He covered his mouth gently with a hand, but it was quickly pulled away by his love. 

Harry saw his reaction, “No, that’s understandable. I hurt everyone here. We’ll stay for a little while and then we’ll return to the castle.”

“Harry, I want you to be close to your daughter. I want you to live here if you’d like, but-” He looked to Niall in fear. “-having Maura was hard for me. It was hard for us. I’ve always wanted a daughter, but I never thought…” 

“I don’t want more children. My father wants more children, but I don’t. I want to live with you and Maura and Zayn. All of you. I just want a family.” 

Louis nodded. He and Niall had a silent exchange that ended in a passionate kiss. Then they both stood and wrapped their arms around the prince. 

“You have a family. You’re absolutely welcome to stay with us forever.” 

-

Over time, the story of Lady El Elouis and his husband Prince Harold became a story told by The Silk Society all over England. A prince's wife falling in love with a carrier. It was unheard of. Louis smiled when some lady or lord came to their house and begged him for help telling that someone had told them he was patron to homosexuals. 

He helped many abused wives and shamed husband's find peace with their situation. He did have more children too. When Maura was almost four years of age, her brother was born. Harold the Second was passed over as heir to the throne due to his Carrier status to everyone's relief. 

Zayn had consulted him in tears after years of trying to conceive a child of his own blood with Bianca to no avail. He begged Louis for help. Niall would never carry a child, the thought disgusted him. Harold had been so easy on him it was an easy decision. 

He began to like being pregnant. The feeling of being full of hope and new life. His body had grown a taste for it. Niall seemed to have as well. They were constantly joint by the hand or lips. He never felt smothered, just loved. It was his idea to have a child for Liam. 

The man had been a loyal friend. He was a bit of a hermit who spent more time with his books than he did with people. When he was presented with the idea he spent the day dancing with all of them. His daughter was born Theophylline after a book he'd read. She was the most cherished child in the world. 

-

Louis and Niall both knew it was coming. Carriers were more inclined to get the sickness than men and women. Their health was so fragile. When Harry got it, it seemed just a matter of time until one of them succumbed. 

Louis was thankful that Maura had decided to take her brother to their grandmother's house for the season. Zayn's child had gone with her mother to visit Zayn's mother years ago and fallen ill. Zayn wanted to go to her, but Bianca insisted that Harry needed him more. Theophylline was locked away by Liam somewhere. The man had grown paranoid, but it would hopefully save her life. 

They thought they were safe from the sickness, so far from civilization, but they were torn to pieces anyway. The carrier ran his fingers through his lover's hair. His breathing was so shallow. He felt the instant he stopped breathing. 

Niall sobbed into Louis' chest. He was gone. All those beautiful years together and he was just gone.

Niall stayed with Louis' body for three days. He wrote endlessly detailing their lives together. He pressed flowers to the pages and put scraps of Louis' favorite dresses around the pages. He didn't want their story to disappear. He wanted it to live forever. 

When the accounting of their life was finished Niall laid next to his love. He hadn't even gotten to see him grow old. He kissed his cold lips firmly. If he got sick as well he would go quick to meet his love. If he didn't go quick enough he would cut his wrists. 

He was so thankful when his heart finally stopped. He could see a field of flowers with his lover in the middle. He ran to him. He knew it! He knew they would be together forever.


End file.
